The Vampire Noble's Family
by nim1980
Summary: A castle loomed in the forest of the dead, where Grimms abound find home in the eternal darkness. A once noble woman was resurrected as a vampire and resided in the castle. The woman was looking for blood, but the twists and fog in her mind gave her a different motive. [Warning! Contains violence, gore, and sexual themes. You've been warned. AU and Yuri content.]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

It was a full moon in the hollow forest of the dead. A castle loomed over the forest with its mighty structure, casting an ominous shadow over the dense forest filled with unholy creatures, Grimms. These accursed creatures of unworldly abominations were commanded by their vampire master, Weiss Schnee.

A name that was once held highly and regally by the cold hands of the Schnees. They were not the noblest, although they were aristocrats and famed entrepreneurs of lands and resources. People were treated miserably and segregated by rich and poor, superior and inferior, pure and different. Unashamed by their own conducts and grotesque desire for power and money, the people suffered under the Schnee's laborious government. That changed one unfortunate fateful day.

* * *

The youngest of Schnee had watched her family's unkind and unfair treatment to the people in their grasp. Weiss had been soaked and washed with an abundance of luxuries and wealth. None that which made Weiss ease her clouded and icy heart as she heard the anguish, pitiful cries of need and agony haunted her dreams. Weiss had never been loved by her own family. Carved to be the figure and heiress that would contain and grow their power with their name. Weiss had no desire for it and was harshly punished by her parents.

The rebel at an age of twenty witnessed the cruellest deed the family committed. Bound and tied to the throne in the middle of a starving village, Weiss' eyes and ears were forced to witness innocent victims become the Schnee's plaything. Begging, humiliated, tortured, murdered, crippled, and more dastardly sins that the family refused to cease. Weiss cried and pleaded to stop their genocide and trampling over the dignities of the people. They would not listen, drowned in their lust and thirst with the power in their possession.

For three months, Weiss had to witness the same torture and cruelty her family never ceased to be entertained. Until, there was no hope left. Every death was pointed towards the woman frozen on the throne. The villager's cries and anguish forced out from their rulers had grown into hatred towards the Schnees, including Weiss. For as long as Weiss lived, people were dragged from another town to be playthings for their masters would suffer. Then, they wanted to end this torment and poisoned Weiss.

One late night, as the masters grew tired of their sinister deeds and returned to their homes, leaving Weiss with food and water at her feet. The villagers poisoned the food and water after killing the soldiers belonging to the Schnees guarding Weiss. A red-haired man wearing a white mask, Adam Taurus, began their rebellion and fed the youngest with poison. Weiss who had been frozen and broken by the cries of innocents turned her blank blue eyes to the man before her.

"You are the bearer of torment to this village. Suffer and Die!" Adam cried, clutching the jaws of the pale, lithe woman in a breaking grip.

Jaws snapped open, a bowl of muddy porridge shoved down Weiss' throat, water choking into her lungs, and finally, Adam twisted Weiss' head. The gruelling sounds of bones being snapped echoed in the village, and thus began the rebellion.

Weiss died on that day, young and broken. The only one that cared, was Winter Schnee, the elder sister that had gotten news of her younger sister's death. The Schnee family lied. They wanted Weiss dead, as she was a luggage that had no roles in their current curfew of power. They told Winter that the village rebelled and killed their kind daughter.

Believing their words and an icy fury flourishing in Winter's heart, she sought revenge with cold and meticulous strategies against the rebellion. However, there were more rebelling against the Schnees than Winter thought. In the haze of fury and vengeance, Winter only sought one person who killed her sister, Adam Taurus. Two of these sisters were kind despite their exteriors. Winter loved Weiss the most of all and losing her devastated her soul.

Thus began the White Tidal War; the White Fang led by Adam Taurus and the overwhelming power of the Schnees. Throughout all that, the mastermind behind such schemes came from the manipulative Queen of Hell, Cinder Fall. Coating with tempting words of power, freedom bargained to the oppressed and tortured, Cinder now had the bloodiest war feeding her Grimms.

It was Cinder who had fogged the minds of Schnees in their greed and lust. It was Cinder who fanned the flames of hatred of the people suffering from the Schnees. And one extra commander at the palm of Cinder's hands, Weiss Schnee, the Vampire Noble.

* * *

Deep in the castle of the Vampire Lady, or otherwise Vampire Master, sitting upon the throne as stoic and unmoving as a statue was the former Weiss Schnee. The hatred towards the Schnees broke off the attachment to that name to become Weiss. Yet, a lingering feeling still has had Weiss remembering the name for intolerant reasons and especially despising them. A name, a person, a blood at the far reaches of Weiss' mind stuck to her like a thorn. Weiss did not know what to feel about it, or that if she had any in this undead state.

Dark power resonated inside of Weiss, summoning the elements with an ease that built the castle in a single night. With the rise of the castle, came the Huntsmen and Huntresses affiliated to no one but the dedication to fight Grimms and protect people from them regardless of their race and nature. Weiss' resurrection was a remarkable possession in Cinder's command. Except, Weiss was more powerful than Cinder. Weiss had no desire; so Weiss willingly served Cinder.

In fact, Cinder did not mind the Huntsmen and Huntresses killing her own broods. As long as blood was spilt, Cinder obtained sustenance and long-term growing of power. Weiss was simply a supplier that gathered blood to feed for herself, and then her benefactor with the blood itself. The exchange was curt and direct without complications.

"Weiss dear~. Do me a favour darling~." A salacious voice at the gates of the castle called.

Weiss huffed and opened the door at the seat of her throne on the highest level of the castle. The gate opened, and Cinder entered with a smirk as she was instantly brought to the hall where Weiss sat since forever.

"Is that all?" Cinder prodded, crossing her arms and staring at the Vampire Master.

On the throne was the woman who was resurrected and newly formed since death. Beautiful and charming, elegant and terrifying, powerful and still. The woman was adorned with a slick set of clothes that drew her form. Pale blue jacket with the collar raised and stood to draw the jawlines and lithe neck with a simple turn of her head, drawing any men and women's eyes to them. Lips formed a thin line as pale as grey and dead, but a pretty curve that with a simple twist would swoon the heart. Eyes that draw any souls in and freeze them on the spot, and a pale scar across the left eye obtained before poisoned and bound would intimidate them at the sharp look the vampire master would give. White hair tied in a ponytail a little to the back left, gleaming in the moonlight; already as ethereal as the pale skin adorning a set of beautiful royal pants and shirt intricate with frills

"I've seen the expanse of your wardrobe. Am I not important enough to suit up for the occasion?" Cinder implored, her gleaming amber eyes glowed in furious flames, silent of her displeasure as she glared at Weiss.

Weiss long and beautiful fingers flicked to summon a seat for the guest. Cinder sat down, and the seat transformed into a luxurious loveseat as it dragged across the length of the hall closer to Weiss. No platforms to envisage the might of the Vampire Master, Cinder thought disappointedly as she casually leant on her side with a pillow offered at the armrest. The clothing while modest and humble, truly aroused the Queen of Hell, however.

Weiss moved with a graceful shift of intimidation and stoic power in her form that was usual to her undead nature. Hands clasped together on the lap, feet together and on their heels with boots that snugged nicely to Weiss' feet. Before Cinder was a dashing Princess of Ice, both beautiful and handsomely attractive. Cinder licked her lips and brushed her hand along the slit opening of her dress, showing off the skin of her wondrous legs.

"You've barely a blood to quench my thirst to my standards hag," Weiss spoke, her voice as thin ice and authoritative without needing it to be.

The sarcasm was very subtle, addressing to Cinder's form which was sloth and yet deadly beneath the deceptive, well-endowed figure. Cinder chuckled and threw her head on the pillow, raising her arms to stretch her body.

"You're so confident. Do you know who resurrected you?" Cinder's voice was teasing, but the presence of it was laced with death and silent fury.

Weiss scoffed and leant back on the throne, "Was I necessary? I am your doll pocketed at your hips, or on the vanity."

Cinder giggled, "Perhaps…" She turned to her side and dropped her hand to the floor, letting the straps of her dress by the arms to sag and show her cleavage.

"I simply want you~." Cinder cooed, her lusty gaze stared into unamused blue eyes.

Weiss scowled, "I've had enough of dress-ups to please you." She said, but then charmingly smiled.

"Those pile of clothes in the wardrobe is enough to beautify you and several other women," Weiss remarked and brought her clasped hand beneath her chin, as her legs spread open and spread her feet.

Cinder purred and got off the loveseat to stride over to Weiss, standing before the Vampire Master with her hands placed on the armrest of the throne.

"Surely, I am far fairer and tasteful of décor in your presence." Cinder boasted, smiling as Weiss shook her head.

"I am not inviting you," Weiss said, her expression stoic and unamused.

Cinder gave a low, hot growl as she placed a hand over Weiss' clasped hands and said, "For an Ice Queen, your voice is enough to rouse the blood."

Weiss smirked and chastely kissed Cinder's fingers returning the compliment, "A fine praise from the Queen herself. But…"

Weiss turned her hands over to slip into Cinder's hand a gift. Cinder immediately felt the weight of an object in her hand and looked at it. Cinder scowled at the sight of the familiar object, a golden wristwatch. The deep scowled amused Weiss as she relayed the message.

"Glynda sends hers regards. The wooden horse is prepared." Though Weiss should be embarrassed to say it, the reaction to Cinder's pale and aghast expression was much rewarding.

Cinder groaned and fumed as she turned and stormed her way out of the castle. The strut way out was quite an arousing view, as Cinder's legs subtly wobbled and pressed toes to the floor stiffening the muscles of her legs showed signs of imminent arousal. Barely opening the doors wide, Cinder rushed out and slammed the door for Weiss, chuckling on the throne.

With the Queen of Hell away, it was time Weiss took flight amongst the sky. The roof of the castle parted into a small slit and in an instant, Weiss' form was shrouded in white fog that glittered as the moonlight shone upon her. Flying upwards and marking her presence in the dark, blue sky a glittering fog of white ethereal bats. Weiss internally smirked upon hearing the beastly howls and roars of the Grimms in the forest.

"Amass to the north-west and consume as much blood as you like!" Weiss ordered, her voice projecting across in echoes that chilled the night even worse.

An eerie silence filled the forest in reply, but Weiss could sense the movements of the Grimms prowling and marching to the north-west. Their bloodthirsty bowels could be felt from far. The victims will not be spared or live to be fed in the hovels of the Grimms.

Weiss travelled ahead of the Grimms to the village of Patch, where she would guise herself amongst the denizens. Weiss had seen what appeared to be a festival occurring tonight. There should be fresh blood gathered there and partying deep late into the night.

However, as the sight of the village's lights shone brightly in the night, the bright light were blazes of fire. Too bad. The scent of blood had been shed, and the roars and screams of terrors were not in fact from Weiss or the Grimms. It was the White Fang raiding the village. Weiss lingered high above the sky, hidden in the midst of ashen smokes rising into the air. Innocents were killed, and it disgusted Weiss that they had been killed a torturous and slow death. At least the Grimms were savage and pounced on their prey, giving their victims a quick death with their vicious maws and claws.

"Yaaannng!" A shrill voice as young and sweet caught Weiss' attention.

It was a young girl in red, her cape and hood raised and fluttering as she fought back against the White Fang's assault. The girl was alone as she called out for her sister after a decisive blow across the chin of a grunt with an oversized scythe in her hands. Weiss was intrigued. The girl was unharmed, yet. Weiss continued to watch the onslaught of nuances converging onto the girl. Such speed and excellent use of the scythe repelled their attacks and knocked them unconscious without wasting too much stamina.

Weiss grinned at the girl's victory as she followed the girl to find this 'Yang'. A pointless search, as it was better to attack at one point and hope that others would see the climbing victory done by the girl. Regardless, the girl's speed alone matched Weiss vampire abilities. Not as much, Weiss proudly thought of herself.

"Ruby!" Another voice filled with determination, concern and hot fury caught both Weiss' and the girl's attention.

The two turned to see a woman in yellow, running towards the girl in red with relief and joy. The two met and embraced each other in the blaze of flames of their village. Weiss' grin grew wider at the sight of the two, uttering words of relief and fortune to their sisters. What a surprise, Weiss thought. Two sisters were capable of defending and fighting at such a young age. It reminded Weiss of something. A growl rose from Weiss' throat and shook away such nuisance from distracting her.

"So it was you two." Another voice filled with fuming hatred was directed to the sisters, and Weiss disliked the red-haired white masked man.

The two sisters looked at each other for a moment and then spread themselves to fight the man.

"It doesn't have to be this way. We can talk!" The girl in red, Ruby said.

The red-haired man scoffed, "You're just trash."

The woman in yellow, Yang, roared as she charged towards the red-haired man with her gold metal fist raised, "You'll pay!"

Unfortunately, the man was better and quicker with his sword, easily using the blunt side of the sword to strike at the back of the woman's head. The blow was enough to knock Yang down, but Weiss was startled by her durability and going berserk from the blow. Rising up from the ground and whirling at the back of the man with a fist throttled at the spine. The man drew his sword and defended himself from the scythe and fist at his back and front with his scabbard and sword.

Impressive, but it would not stop the man as he instantly struck both of them with blunt strikes. Except, Yang was way too strong as the scabbard cracked apart upon meeting her body. Unfortunately, Ruby took a fatal blow to the temple and thrown into the flames.

"Damnit." The man swore under his breath, peeking Weiss' curiosity despite the malice still resonating in him.

"You killed my sister!" Yang roared and unleashed her rage with her fists pummelling at the man endlessly.

The man grimaced as he was pushed back by the onslaught, his sword ringing and heating up from the hammering blows. Eventually, the man jumped over Yang and sliced off her arm, knocking the back of her head with a fatal, bone-cracking blow with the sword's pommel to the back of the head. The man landed on the floor and waved his sword of the blood, and then went off to continue his raid on the village.

"Yang…" A pained, broken, and sorrowful whisper had found Ruby amongst the rubble behind a flame of walls.

Weiss scowled at the disgusting sight. Something was squirming inside Weiss about this scene disturbed her. Weiss hated it, and yet, she was still holding onto it for inexplicable reasons.

"Yang…" Ruby cried, her collapsing voice stringing Weiss' soul.

Weiss growled and swooped down to save Ruby and Yang. Hate. Hate. **Hate!** The voice in Weiss screamed, carrying two sisters in her misty form back to the castle. All Weiss wanted was blood and be done for tonight. Oh how Weiss hated herself for her own interests on the two sisters. The elderly one however, required medical attention from a friend Weiss knew in the depths of her castle, the library.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

The night reigned eternally in the Vampire Noble's castle. Grimms were still marching towards the village of Patch despite the raid going on. Weiss offered no sympathy to the plight, but she knew that the people there would be fighting hard for their home. It would be delightful to see the aftermath and offer an olive branch with the village.

In Weiss' possession were two hostages from the village. Assuming if they were important to the village. Cinder would find it inappropriate, but she trusted Weiss enough to feed the Grimms foremost. The loss of Grimms was one thing, but as long as blood was spilt and swollen into the bellies of the Grimms, the power and life force would be delivered to Cinder solely. Cannon fodders to the harvest, simply put.

Anyway, arriving the castle after a quick glance of the Grimms' march, she opened the gates to her castle. To the naked eyes, the view of the castle was in front, but an invisible warp hole opened itself before Weiss. Weiss entered with the two sisters suspended in the air in her telekinetic hold.

Immediately, they were sent to the library where the owner, Blake Belladonna, read serenely in the comfort of books. Blake sensed Weiss' presence and huffed upon entering her domain, turning to look with a crossed expression on her face as she saw two other persons.

"Fix them," Weiss ordered, much to Blake's dismay and disapproval.

Blake waved a hand toward the altars, far off at the end of the library. Weiss wordlessly went there and put the two sisters on the altars, and then Blake quickly assessed the injuries. The woman in yellow, Yang was a priority than the girl in red, Ruby.

"You've frozen them," Blake pointed out, as she called in her cats to bring medical equipment beside her.

Weiss shrugged and replied, "Frozen living creatures preserves the living cells, doesn't it?" Smirking as Blake frowned at her.

"Unfreeze them first," Blake ordered, and Weiss did so without complaining.

Weiss snapped her fingers and pulled the mist of white fog off Yang's and Ruby's body, absorbing the ethereal bats into her form.

"Take this towel and wipe off the blood on the girl. The cut isn't deep, but leave the towel lightly pressed on the wound," Blake said offhandedly, tending to the injuries on Yang.

Weiss huffed as she took the towel and did as told. Weiss was the one who brought them here in the first place and interrupted Blake's precious peace. At least now Weiss could get a better look at the girl after wiping off the blood off the face.

Ruby was cute for a girl coming of age. 16? 17? Weiss supposed. There was a little plump bit to Ruby's cheeks as Weiss' palm briefly touched there. Ruby's nose had a round curve that itched Weiss' fingers to pinch them, and small lips in a natural shape of a smile. And such pretty eyelids as Weiss brushed away the soft bangs covering closed eyes, grazing the tip of her finger to feel the soft skin. Sadly, there was grime and dirt staining the face and clothes. Weiss would much appreciate it if Ruby was cleaned up before she consumed the girl. Speaking of which, the blood-stained towel pressed to Ruby's temple seemed to be doing its work on the wound.

"It isn't fatal?" Weiss asked aloud, clearly seeing the layer of the skull cracked with x-ray vision.

Blake answered, "Crack bones are a little concerning. Fragments piercing an organ or cutting the nerves are fatal."

Weiss nodded, reminded of how fragile living creatures could be. Though, even the dead could be just as fickle when their spirits were disturbed. A flash of tattered memory flashed through her mind, faint ghostly cries and tormented screams as mannequins were strung, beaten, and worse. Weiss quickly doused it away, fearing that her own body would react violently that has disturbed her soul. Weiss gave a relieved sigh as her hand remained on the towel and on the wound. It looked like the medicine was already applied on the towel to go with the wound from Weiss' keen sense of smell. Weiss smiled at Blake's foresight and excellence on multi-tasking, as usual.

The smell of blood did reach Weiss' nose, but the taste and properties of it were stale and dulled by the lack of live activity. To the common concepts of vampires, blood from living beings were the sustenance to continue their existence. However, that was assessed in basic fundamentals of quantities over qualities. Weiss had studied as a vampire and differentiated the instincts triggered when on the hunt during hunger or thirst; the blood fed and changing from the occurrence revolving around the prey. Of course, resisting was futile, as it took great discipline and practice to tame the vampire instinct.

When Cinder resurrected Weiss into a vampire, she offered Weiss the liberty to figure out the ways of being a vampire. The Queen of Hell was not all that bad, but she was certainly evil in her constant feed for blood and other enigmatic schemes. In any case, Weiss was not taught by any vampires; simply guided by Cinder to learn on her own, to study on her own, and to specifically define her own discipline of her current being. Because vampires do not resurrect from magic, but of mutated blood and call. Weiss was different, such that Cinder resurrected her with pure magic and no blood of a vampire.

Frankly, Weiss could have turned into a mindless, savage, ravaging beast like the Grimms if Cinder had wished it. Cinder believed that Weiss had a special potential as a vampire and a noble at that. A vampire that was excluded from the origin of its kind, due to the soul Weiss possessed.

"She wasn't wrong," Weiss whispered to herself, grinning proudly.

Blake heard it and did not make any comment.

"What are their names?" Blake asked, applying a few finishing touches to Yang's injury at the back of the head.

"The woman is Yang. The girl is Ruby," Weiss answered.

Blake hummed, "They don't look like sisters," She commented, swerving around to tend to the decapitated arm to do a check.

Weiss shrugged, "Their blood tells me otherwise, if not slightly different of relative birth blood."

The two fell back into silence after that. Weiss looked over to her friend, whom she had met from a circumstance of mutual positions. Blake was sort of a familiar to a witch far back then. The master predicted a future that was destined for Blake to assist instead of serve. Blake got a companion, a friend with Weiss. Whether the witch's prediction was intended to send Blake away or fulfil an unclear future was uncertain to either of them.

Blake's cat-like ears twitched to the sound of a growl in Yang's throat. Amber eyes widened at the stir of the woman on the altar. Weiss caught on and raised her hand, but Blake stopped her with a shake of the head.

"Ruby…" Yang uttered, her voice hoarse and gravelly, fighting the sleep from taking over.

Blake frowned and leant away, watching Yang's eyes slowly open. Blake looked to Weiss, and a subtle nod told her that it was alright. The two were privy when it came to, and if Weiss allowed it, then it must mean the sisters had pulled her interest.

"Fuck…" Yang swore, as the first thing her lilac eyes looked at was the library's ceiling carved with cats, vines, branches, and ribbons.

Yang drowsily pulled herself up on the altar and stumbled to the side in her wake as she applied weight to both sides of her arm. Blake quickly caught Yang from slipping off and grimaced as Yang stiffened. Yang's head snapped around to look at her missing right arm, a phantom feeling that immediately chilled her spine.

"Relax. It's going to be alright," Blake said, holding Yang by the shoulders as she watched lilac eyes freeze at the missing arm.

Weiss frowned as Yang's heartbeat sped up, and a strange surge of energy converged into Yang's body.

"Blake!" Weiss shouted.

Blake sensed the rise of heat as her instincts warned her, hackles rising and leaping away from Yang. Cats from the shadows appeared and build a wall of black ribbons, protecting Blake from the surge of flames. Weiss protected Ruby with a coat of earthen shell, leaving herself to fully witness Yang.

"No! No! This! This can't be real!" Yang rambled, her lilac eyes turning into a vibrant red.

Weiss raised a brow at the curious sight of the woman. A strange form that looked like a serpent or a dragon shrieked, shrilled, and loomed within the bright flames around Yang. Weiss huffed and tried to cool the woman.

"Miss, I suggest you calm down before you hurt your own kin," Weiss firmly said.

Furious red-eyes snapped to look at Weiss, the whip of long, blonde hair spinning so quickly in a blur as Yang lunged blindly with fury.

"Let her go!" Yang screamed, her eyes having caught a quick glance of her sister encased in some kind of earthen armour.

Weiss scowled and turned into a mist, whisking herself backwards to avoid collateral damage from the explosive power Yang generated. Yang gave chase, her one arm punching through the white mist served to agitate her further until she connected a physical contact.

"Foolish human," Weiss sighed, materialising herself in an open area of the library and giving her friend the opportunity to cease Yang.

Yang roared with flames shooting out of her mouth, impressing the vampire noble by the sight of a dragon semblance. Instantly, like a shadow and the silence that followed, Blake constricted Yang with bands of black ribbons, suspending Yang in the air as her cats rode on the ribbons. Yang grunted as each movement served to tighten the ribbons around her body, choking and surely killing her. Weiss watched intently at Yang as Blake went towards her.

Suddenly, the black ribbons caught fire and snapped at the force of the flame and power in Yang's body. The black ribbons fell into tatters and ashes as Blake stared in awe of Yang's power. Weiss quickly flashed step next to Blake and raised her arm in front of Blake. A streak of flames erupted and whipped around Yang, and Blake could see the flames reaching up to the ceiling.

Blake growled, "She is destroying my library!"

Weiss huffed, "You have copied the books and shelves," She earned a withering glare from her friend.

"You brought her here. And it's tasking to rebuild what is destroyed," Blake stated, crossing her arms and walking away to attend to Ruby.

Weiss scowled at Blake's retreating form but acknowledged the destruction of the library was a detriment to their benefits. Weiss lowered her arm and turned her body to the side with her hand going in a circular motion just as Yang threw a straight punch at her. Yang was lifted off her feet and thrown off balance, causing her to flip and hit the ground. This only fuelled Yang's rage as she recovered with a harsh twist of her own body and dashed back at Weiss with a low rising uppercut.

Weiss internally shook her head and spun as the fist grazed along her shoulder, smashing her elbow at Yang's shoulder the moment Yang rose up. Yang recoiled back and shook from the nerve rendering blow. Yang stomped her foot behind her and thrust her shoulder forward to circulate the shock. Weiss' eyes widened as Yang charged into her before she could go into her mist form.

The blow connected and threw Weiss back, skidding across the floor with her feet screeching to control her momentum. Weiss huffed as she glanced over at her own shirt singed with black heat and tatters.

"You'll pay for that," Weiss chided calmly.

Yang roared and jumped at Weiss with a backhand. Weiss leant back from the blow and slipped beneath Yang's feet, grabbing the tattered skirt with a hand and spinning Yang around briefly. Before Yang could retaliate, Weiss let go and sent Yang skidding across the ground on the side with the dismembered arm's bandage peeling off. Weiss sighed as Yang cried from the pain, blood streaking and dripping on the floor.

"Cease this at once! You are injured and this battle is fruitless," Weiss said, putting her hands on her hips as she glared down at Yang.

Yang growled and writhed as she shakily turned to get up. Weiss placed a hand on her temple and shook her head at the foolish elder sister. Weiss hoped the younger sister was not as foolish in hopes of a proper and easy feed.

As Yang got up on her feet, breath ragged and sweating profusely as the flames around her remained burning, she blearily looked at Weiss. Yang's vision was starting to blur, and her body was aching to the point she was starting to feel sluggish.

"We are helping you and your sister. Believe us," Weiss told Yang.

"Ruby?" Yang hoarsely asked.

"She is safe and asleep from what I last saw. Your rage and flame could have burned her were it not for me," Weiss said and watched as Yang deflated and felt guilty as fear etched in red-eyes.

The flame was subdued as red-eyes turned back into lilac, "Take… to her… please," Yang pleaded, out of breath.

Weiss nodded and turned to the altar, walking at a favourable pace that was neither quick nor slow to her liking. Yang followed with a slow gait, her dismembered arm becoming a searing pain as she tried to fight to stay awake until she saw Ruby. It was a fair amount of walking, and a slight bit of turning corners that almost had Yang taking a quick burst in her steps to keep up with Weiss. Yang wanted to shout at Weiss to slow down, but she would rather reserve that energy and put her faith on the mysterious princess. At least from the way Yang heard Weiss' voice and manner of speech.

"How is she?" Weiss asked as they approached the altars once again.

Yang looked over to the altars to see a woman in black fitting clothes sitting on the chair next to Ruby.

"Fine," Blake answered, and Yang dropped to the floor with a thud.

Weiss' eyes comically widened and turned to look at Yang with her brows furrowed and lips in a scowl. Blake giggled behind her book at the unexpected reaction of her friend. It was cartoonish in a way.

"The gall this barbarian put me through!" Weiss huffed as she stomped her feet.

Blake amusedly grinned and kept her giggle suppressed coolly.

"Do not litter in the library," Blake amusedly chided, laughing as Weiss gawked at her with eyes twitching.

Weiss scowled so hard, she was sure to have wrinkles on her face, serving to make a better amusement to Blake's laughter. Unceremoniously picking up Yang with telekinesis and dropping the _lug_ on the altar carelessly. Blake shook her head and closed her book to reapply the medicine and bandage on Yang. The smile on Yang's relaxed face had Blake amused as she slept without a care, snoring.

"Are you not going to take their blood?" Blake queried, or insisted in this case.

Weiss huffed exasperatedly, "They are going to be difficult," She stated and dismissed the question.

Blake grinned, "They are interesting," She remarked as Weiss retreated to change clothes.

With the peace returned to the library, Blake sent her cats to scout out and assess the damage of the library. The ceiling moved alive as the glow of cats' eyes roamed above Blake, and subtle sounds of vines, branches, and ribbons made an eerily calm ambience to the library.

Blake was a faunus and a Summoner of Darkness. Gambol Shroud, a catalyst, tool, and weapon was proudly hung up on the ceiling amongst the living engravings. The resonant hum called to Blake, and she sighed with a frown cast onto Yang. There were some damages to the library, unfortunately. Unable to use the five altars as two were occupied, Blake would have to deal with the damages later.

Both Blake and Weiss knew the importance of the library containing the knowledge of the dark and light arts. Ancient texts and knowledge untouched by the human nature of any physical kind. Personally brought and kept by the Queen of Hell herself. The library was more or less a means to dispose and remove such knowledge. Stored in either shelves or cabinets, the dark magic slithered amongst the texts to dissemble the seals, and then leave the book to rot.

Damaged books could either be volatile or harmless effects, should the seal be accidentally released. Much to Blake's dismay, those that have been unsealed were to be left alone. Cinder would arrange the aftermath to bring chaos or order out into the world. 'Progress through accidents', as Cinder quoted.

"What have I gotten myself into," Blake thought aloud, smirking at tonight's event.

With Yang recuperating and next to her sister should she come awake, Blake retreated back into the dark to peacefully read her book. A minor curiosity drifted into Blake's though as to who of the sisters would Weiss consume. The princess was quite a picky consumer, but one that has mastered the art of vampirism to its fullest.

* * *

 **HarukoTan:- Thank you!**

 **KibaPT:- I'm glad you do, because I was only thinking of myself when it came to writing it. :x**

 **Guest, FoxyFoxation, and THB4:- Thanks! About Cinder's and Weiss' conversation, I made the assumption that before or after a dialogue, and that a name was presented first, the sentence referred to that name speaking that dialogue. That was not the case and clarified that to me that only after reading the second time, the context made it clearer who was speaking that dialogue. I'll try to keep that thought in mind, but it'll slip past me as I tend to focus less on dialogue and more on the story. I'll do my best to keep the confusion to a minimal.**

 **Author's afterword:- Hello! Didn't put an afterword, but it ain't important if it's there or not. It's mostly me speaking out my thoughts during the making of the story and such. Anyway, the first chapter was unfortunately jumbled up, and believably so because the pace of the events did not space itself out with any indication of when it happened during that period. Before or after. That was missing and caused that section of the story to jumble up. I apologise for that along with my moderate English.**

 **As for the building of this story, I was inspired by the story-telling from a game – Legacy of Kain or otherwise Blood Omen. The narrative was so lengthy, but it sucked me in at how in-depth they went on their lore and universe. I was especially taken by the vampire's legend and involvement to the future of the series. And so, inspired by that, I wanted to make a story where RWBY built a legacy throughout the course of events revolving around the events.**

 **I hope you enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

The night continued eternally in the haunted forest and nest of Grimms. It was almost as if, the moon was frozen behind the former princess' castle. Patch was miles away from the forest, but with the commanding of Grimms passed onto Weiss, the fires of hell and brimstones circulate within the cells of her already dead body told her valuable things.

It would appear that the denizens of Patch have managed to turn the tide of battle to their favour. With the Grimms launching a surprise attack in the village, the denizens and a few hunters there altered their offensive defence to a turnabout retreat. Thus curtaining the Grimms to overwhelm the village and make the White Fang defend the village instead.

Sitting on the king-sized bed in Weiss' room, she stared at the vanity with a spaced out look. In the veins of Weiss' dead body, slithering flames thrummed in silent, dying fury as each Grimms were slain. Yet, blood was offered in the bowels of the Grimms, feeding the Queen of Hell with power. Cinder was pleased. Weiss could tell as the Grimms were continuing their onslaught on the White Fangs; the brimstone imbued into her body churning and boiling to command the Grimms from here.

Suddenly, the connection was cut off, relaying that Cinder has had enough for now. Freed of commanding the Grimms, the hellfire grew silent, dimming until it was a slivering fire moving inside of Weiss' body, and the brimstone quieting as it turned tender like clay.

"Hmm," Weiss hummed, breaking out of her trance and cupping her chin between her fingers.

The assault was not as desired or planned according to Weiss' strategy. Patch remained and returned to the denizens that have momentarily retreated. The White Fang had taken the brunt of the Grimm's attack and suffered heavily. It would seem that the White Fang wanted control over the village. Unlikely could they maintain control from the casualties done by the Grimms. But how did Patch become aware of the Grimms' approach?

Regardless, Weiss stood and placed her hands on her hips, frowning from a situation she might have to deal with. The damages done to Patch were extensive to bring the village to ruins. Very likely they would be looking for help around their location. The castle could most likely be seen if the villagers scouted further out into the forest. Weiss remembered the valour and determination of Patch's villagers during her infiltration. They would not back down or out so easily by the likes of Grimms, and perhaps even Weiss.

'I hope they are not as foolish as that yellow barbarian,' Weiss thought, amusedly smirking as she strode out of the room.

Instantly, Weiss was teleported to the core of the castle, where six pillars stood proudly and protruded up to the roof of six towers and all the way down to the apex of the land she possessed. Myrtenaster, Weiss' former brandished weapon, was found pierced into the centre of the floor. The rapier shimmered with an unknown source of light; granting mysterious elemental energies towards six different pillars along the engravings of the ground. The engraving was much like a glyph that Weiss used to cast magic or summon an entity from the void.

For a long time since Weiss' resurrection, she had Myrtenaster with her unused. Feeding blood into the undead body, the precious substance should not be marred by an honourable weapon. The only time Myrtenaster was to be pulled and brandished at Weiss' side, was when uncivility set its course for too long and outright refuse to see compromise or no understanding leading towards harmful means.

Now, Myrtenaster rested at the core of her castle supporting the land, which nested Grimms at her command and given by Cinder to provide feed. Weiss was here for a reason, and that was to resume time and hide her castle. Because in due time, the villagers of Patch would scout out the forest in hopes to quell the Grimms from their nest. What they did not know, was that the Grimms burrowed their nest beneath the large lake behind the castle. Even then, the castle was first priority as the Grimms were indispensable.

The castle was limited of defensive fortifications, mostly to allow Grimms swarming into the castle from behind when the invaders breached in. After all, the castle was capable of shifting to Weiss' desires and lock them from within, unless they have brought countermeasures such as hunters, mages, exorcists, knights and such sorts that understood arcane natures.

Stepping upon the platform where Myrtenaster was plunged at the centre of an engraved glyph, Weiss raised her palm facing the floor as she walked towards the rapier with a regal gait. Myrtenaster responded with a haunting, soft shrill of the wind and the glyph beneath Weiss' feet came to life to greet its master.

"Myrtenaster," Weiss called, and the energy around her stilled and welcomed her.

"Time shall continue. I ask of you of what will occur upon dispelling," Weiss inquired, stopping before the rapier as her hand hovered over the hilt of her friend.

An influx of gravity subtly shifted Weiss about whilst rooted to the ground, signifying that the moon, or in fact, a copy of the moon was vanishing. Morning had already begun, the sun simply hidden behind the cloned moon by the axis of the land rotating with the core of the castle's land. A castle within a globe illusion, wherein the glass was the shield that hid the castle and Grimms from the sun and unseen from the mountains and high places. Now that the shield and globe were dispelled, the land and castle were formed together as one with the natural land. Weiss sensed a shift in the energy, the formation of Dust turnings its flow away and distant of Myrtenaster's reach.

"I see," Weiss said, lower her palm to her side.

Myrtenaster hummed in a communication only decipherable and heard to her. Weiss clenched her fist as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Accommodate them with me? To my castle where the grounds are nestled with Grimms?" Weiss sharply said.

Myrtenaster lowly howled a windy breath, providing a detailed explanation that benefited Weiss slowly.

Weiss quirked a brow, "Although you may provide summoned familiars around the castle, I believe it will take its toll. The ruse will fall," She pointed out.

Myrtenaster blew a brief gust of wind as if huffing in annoyance. Myrtenaster glowered with a silent tremor to rebuke.

Weiss laughed and lowered her head, "I suppose you are right. I have had competent companies on occasions and did not think of providing for you," She grinned, as Myrtenaster chimed.

"Very well. I will relay this with Cinder. Tell me your plans before their arrival, please," Weiss said, turning around to leave the core.

Myrtenaster bade Weiss farewell with a trickle of falling snow to the door she was heading to. Weiss giggled as she stepped through. A good-natured humour from Myrtenaster with Weiss almost always leaving with the snow ethereally falling over her. It was picturesque so to speak, Weiss' summoned friends always beside her no matter what.

"One day my friend. One day," Weiss said aloud, as she stepped into the longest bridge paved around from tower to tower across six of them.

Weiss looked over the haunted forest that was once cast in eternal shadows now cast in light. The sun blaring above Weiss' back, and the forest turning into glittering green sparks of beauty. Placing two hands on the bridge's rail, Weiss exhaled slowly, letting out a breath of cinders and ash. Weiss looked down to her hands to see moulded cinders shaped as her hands and faint simmering fires glowing like pores.

"The things that you suggest. Hmph! Impossible," Weiss grinned, her lips curving with the faint rumbling and rattling of cinders being shifted.

Weiss did not need to look at herself to remember how different she was compared to the night. A vivid horror walking around in daylight. Weiss' hair retained its colour, but the strands of it were less than silky or smooth. Its natural health long dead that when touched, the texture was rough and fragile as if ash flowed and formed her hair. It was even possible to kill someone by chaffing them with just a swallow or smell of it.

Weiss' eyes were no longer beautiful blues. They had turned shallow and haunted, filled with cracked blue and dirty yellow replacing the white of the eyes. They looked bloodshot as veins of red from the edges of the eyes vined around the cracked irises. Just looking at them petrified their hearts, a sight that would turn people frightened and as pale as a white sheet.

Both Weiss' face and skin no longer held the pristine flesh and skin. They were charred and rigid moulds of cinders and silent fires aglow like pores all over. A touch would not burn, as it was warm and yet prickly on the surface. A little bit. Cracking a grin as Cinder had called Weiss an inverse porcupine.

Then a sombre smile adorned Weiss' face, predicting the outcome of meeting the villagers. Obviously, Weiss' appearance was enough to frighten them and pose a threat from a glance. While the summons could provide hospitality, first impressions were enough to spark an unlit candle. With no desire to cover Weiss' own imperfections, she hoped the two denizens of Patch would be useful as an olive branch with the villagers.

As for Cinder, she was not someone to be trifled. While Weiss was given a huge lenient freedom and choice to do anything and whatever, she was still bound to the Queen of Hell loosely. It turned out that the soul Weiss possessed protected her from Cinder's influences. Aside from the alternate form and nature, Weiss could potentially be her own will as a Grimm while not. A complicated chemistry resulting from the soul and Cinder's resurrection.

Despite the trifling failure, Cinder was pleased and amused of Weiss. Much of what Weiss had done for herself had resulted in a loyal exchange of what Cinder desired. Blood on a daily basis from the Grimms. Now, Weiss has two humans in her castle that would be a sore eye to Cinder. Yet, Cinder would not do anything as long as Weiss kept fulfilling the exchange. Unless Cinder could see the potential to exploit the exchange further from Weiss.

Weiss turned to enter one of the six towers to arrange the castle's layouts. The thought of it suddenly brought a mingling noise into Weiss' mind. Wincing as the sharp, keen slice of fog disrupted Weiss to a halt. A small pleasant warmth and a scratched voice coming from a faceless figure. So familiar it was, Weiss could feel a bond with it.

"Curse this foul void!" Weiss growled, her hand on the rail while the other clawing at her head.

It was as if Weiss spirit was stolen off. This had happened before, and sometimes not the same image recently happened in Weiss' mind. Its instantaneous flash of a chequered memory, an acidic downpour of metallic needles piercing into Weiss, clicking and tapping from the inside in a brief moment.

Who could this person be? What has changing the castle's layout has to do with it? Weiss thought frustratingly. Deep inside of Weiss' soul, the familiarity was too much to cut off the fogged memory. Weiss simply felt distraught, lost even if she should erase it completely. Despite keeping the needling phenomenon for the past forty years, pieces of those foggy memories have been filled in by the sights Weiss saw little by little.

Perhaps, Weiss should not change the castle at all. An involuntary smile warmed up to Weiss' soul, shaking her head in exasperation. Whatever it was, Weiss needed to think of a gift if she must speak with Cinder. A means to calm the Queen of Hell from interrupting.

Leaping off the bridge, Weiss transformed into a swarm of bats. They were not any ordinary white bats. Their wings were sharp and lethal to the touch. Their heads covered with a mask similar to that of a Grimm. Eyes hollowed and the red lines of the mask carved in around the edges, extending outwards to the face of the mask. Down along the torso was the place of their mouths and fangs behind the thin slit. Their legs were that of rotten bones and flesh, held together like a loose wrap. And their talons sick and uneven should flesh meet them, shredding and tearing out with ease and tormenting, bleeding pain.

The swarm of bats flew in formation, flying off behind the castle and over the lake. There, a well isolated within the barren scape of dry land and dead air was found. Glynda Goodwitch, the witch beloved by the Queen of Hell was a sacrifice thrown into the well to appease a god. Glynda fell into Cinder's domain instead of the solid end of the well full of rotten dead and filthy pests. Whatever happened next was the death of the land and people itself, satisfying and pleasing Glynda and Cinder.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the quiet library of Weiss' castle, a cat crawled in across the ceiling to paw at a hanging ribbon. The ribbon unfolded and draped down to the floor beside Blake, who was sitting on the couch and reading a book. The cat morphed into the ribbon and went down along it. Its figure prominently rising along the ribbon without an actual cat there. The shadowy cat finally landed on the floor, and the figure disappeared, pulling the ribbon back to place on the ceiling.

Suddenly, two bright, brown eyes popped open on the floor, meowing at Blake. Blake's ears twitched as her eyes and attention remained focused on the book. A faint nod had the cat telling of news and a proposal. Blake sighed and frowned.

Weiss had left the castle unmanned, somewhat. A guardian spirit has been actively providing several summoned avatars for an event or occasion of sorts. Myrtenaster had asked for Blake to temporarily maintain the castle's hospitality until Weiss has returned. The cat on the floor meowed again to add that they would like to be a part of the event.

Blake turned her head and eyed at the brown eyes with a thin smile, "My library require repairs and loaned dues that must be paid," Her tone carried a sharp and yet, low and calm authority.

"Will you be negligent as you participate?" Blake asked, her voice taking a subtly amused tone.

The cat hissed and meowed in reply. Blake amusedly smirked.

"Yes. You have worked hard to the bones. I apologise," Blake nodded.

"Tell the guardian spirit that I have given permission, and that Weiss provide me with an excellent cuisine in return," Blake said, giggling and turning her head back to the book.

The cat purred as it closed its eyes, groaning at Blake much to her amusement. They would be getting an earful from Weiss of Blake's exchange. Their companionship had worked much that way anyway. Where both kept to their backs and sides firmly as allies and companions in arms. Then and sometimes, they would find each other's company a drab. So, they bemused themselves by stepping on each other's toes to see who would raise their claws out. Alas, they were friends that mused their days and cherishing each other's company.

The reminiscing came to a stop when suddenly, Blake could hear a fluttering of cloth of some kind. Alerted by the unknown, Blake rose and closed the book, carrying it at her side as if it was a weapon. Strangely, the library should have detected any presence to Blake, thanks to Gambol Shroud. The only presence in the library was the woman and girl on the altar and Blake. Both were asleep and still on the altar from what Blake could feel and tell.

Stepping around the library, lurking by the corner of the shadows as the light of the sun beamed through the windows positioned oddly around, Blake eyed the altars through the gaps of the shelves and books. Blake could grasp a sight of red fluttering about, or perhaps twitching from what looked like falling feathers.

Finally, when Blake had a clear view of the unknown from the walls of the library, she startled at the sight of the girl's spirit hovering above the physical body. Ruby's spirit astonished Blake. It was pure and innocent as petals of red roses dropped down the form of Ruby's spirit. A gentle glow enveloped both the physical body and spirit. Blake was wary of approaching, especially when the spirit was clearly apart from the body. One wrong approach or move would harm the spirit more than the body. Blake watched until it was necessary to intervene should the spirit wander off.

Fortunately, Ruby's spirit was healing the physical body, bringing an inquisitive look on Blake's face. The red petals touched the body, shimmering with a warm light and sinking into the body. With Blake's keen eyes, she noticed that with each petals falling and sinking into Ruby's body, a faint pink pulse spread outwards. But then, the red petals looked wrong in Blake's eyes. Blake took a few careful, quiet steps to have a better look.

It was then Blake realised with a gasp, startling the red petals were actually red birds of many different species, flying away from the spirit. Ruby's spirit was bare and still aglow, and sinking quickly back into the physical body. Upon seeing this, Blake dropped the book and ran towards Ruby to inspect. Worried that the spirit had returned with too much force, causing instability within the physical body.

Taking Ruby's wrist gently onto Blake's hands, a pulse was found rapidly beating. Blake checked for the lungs by placing a hand over Ruby's chest and another hand hovering a little over and beneath the nose and mouth. After a few minutes, Ruby was breathing fine.

Blake let out a relieved sigh and returned her hands to her side. What Blake saw had surprised her. Looking over at the two sisters, Blake wondered what they were. They had interesting Semblances unique from most hunters. Blake was not sure if Weiss brought hunters, humans, or some other worldly beings. Blake decided to find some answers regarding the two sisters. Perhaps, they were more than what meets the eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

Crossing pass and over a valley that divided a nation's border, Weiss entered into a territory abandoned by a guild of crafters and inventors. They pursued on expansion and advancement of using Dust for the whole world. But, they succumbed to foolish desires and goals. Ultimately causing the quickest, decisive end of renowned geniuses marking their names in history in only three years.

Weiss applauded their pursuit and progress but believed that in an environment induced in constant Dust had affected the nature of their selves. At least in theory. Those with the least affinity to their Aura or possessing none would have difficulty in controlling Dust. Even then, the volatile substance of Dust must have been constantly radioactive from the guild's consistent experiments.

Although Weiss did not know of the incident behind the abandonment or how many have survived and lived their lives, a large cache of Dust could be found in this territory. If one was willing to take the extreme risk encountering hazardous unknowns and unavoidable volatile Dust in the air.

Weiss came here for a reason. To find a gift for the Queen of Hell and her beloved witch. It was to compensate for interrupting the two's fetish they so loved and enjoy investing. Better not to know than to know, Weiss advised to herself. Weiss was not included or involved in such fetishes. Not that Weiss had any disinterest of fetishes, but Cinder did not find the appeal towards her.

Regardless, Weiss had heard a rumour from another village about an item that users of the dark would pay more than ten million liens for it. Based on the gossips from some horny men and women, it was an enchanted riding crop. The enchanted riding crop was made from the hides of a mating pair of snakes. While the snakes were mating, a crazed hunter and his wife, killed them for its hides to accomplish their kink. They took it to the extreme as it so seems. Making a riding crop and 'doing the do' in the abandoned building where the guild had been experimenting with Dust.

Further rumours have referred the enchanted riding crop as 'Gechmepreg'. Weiss had been utterly appalled and her mouth gaping in shock. Clearly, the name itself was not real, but an innuendo of the enchantment the riding crop imbued – pregnancy. Whether it was done to the man or the woman, Weiss would rather not know. It would please the queen and the witch, Weiss hoped.

Finding the abandoned building in Weiss' sight on the tip edge of a canyon, she hoped that she would not be encountering the two depraved beings who might or might not be alive in a Dust intoxicated zone. They might have mutated since they were here, and likely breeding numerous spawns from one of their bodies. The latter Weiss prayed would be unlikely ever.

Flying down to put her feet on the steps of the building, the bats forming together and solidifying into a single form, she examined the abandoned building. The huge double-doors had been blasted open a year back. Thick but faint black scorch marks and rusty steel cracked and dented the frame and hinges off the support. It appeared to be a big blast from the looks of the shattered floor and sides. The one who had blown the doors up had no reservation of the artistry carved on the doors or decorations.

A shame that as Weiss entered the building, it was clear there had been signs of ransacks and battles in a productive place. Toppled splintered shelves, tilted cracked opened cabinets, weapons embedded into the rotten corpses and furniture, and dried blood glittering from the essence of Dust. Some of the corpses were about four months ago and others longer than that from what Weiss could tell. The corpses were covered up by floras and faunas growing on and in them. Weiss could see little signs of organs becoming fused with nature.

The organs were dead for sure, but Mother Nature's fusion had the floras and fungi pulsing with life, growing before Weiss' eyes with a jolt. The growth had interval jolts or shudders by the odd minutes. There was a lump of bizarre mushrooms growing out from a pile of corpses, strung together by the vines of intestines covered in grass. Weiss could not figure out what nature had in mind with the dead bodies.

The Dust in the air compressed and confined before were released three years ago of the incident. Those who survived had spread the word to not enter or even step into the territory until the immense amount of volatile Dust found its way back to Mother Nature. That would probably be a hundred years or more to safely prospect the forbidden territory.

In any case, it should be easy for Weiss to track down the enchanted riding crop with the Dust lingering in the air. A prickling feeling tugged at Weiss' senses, laying out directions of the item where it may be. As it was made from mating snakes, their souls must have been in repulsed shock. Nature's animals they were, the Dust reacted to the animal's unrested spirit.

Hence, why it was a good gift to present to the Queen of Hell and her beloved witch. Both the soul and the riding crop was a double-edged sword should one of the either did not appeal to them. Weiss would be thankful if they at least spare her from their private involvement.

 **SNAP! THUD! SNAP! THUD!**

Alerted by the sound that repeated three seconds after a snap and thud, Weiss halted in her steps and sent out a bat of herself to scout ahead. The solo flying bat soared across the ceiling to fly ahead until it reached the corner that was once an intersection towards three different directions. Two of which were blocked by a wall of debris.

The bat stopped right before the corner, planting its feet to the wall and peeking its head out around the corner. The bat's eyes were her eyes, and she could see some kind of animated figure under an arch. Whatever the figure was, it had the riding crop attached to itself. Saved a lot of time for Weiss rather than scouring around for the enchanted fetish.

Instead of confronting towards it, Weiss drew the animated figure towards her location with a sweep kick across the leg of a table. The already splintered table standing on two feet dropped to the floor with a bang and the broken leg darting towards the debris in front of her. The leg of the table broke apart with a crack as it met the stones.

With too much noise not to be ignored, the yellow animated figure responded with a startle. The figure charged to the direction of the sounds with its loud movements. The repeated sounds of a snap and thud followed with it. The bat managed to get a fair look at the figure as it came around the corner.

This animated figure's body was a large mould of strung flesh and inflated pores. As it ran, the pores rapidly deflate and inflate in the rhythm of its running. What appeared to be legs were in fact, heads and what appeared to be a deflated, skinny limp next to the heads. Arms and hands perversely caressing around itself, extending its length and stretching the flesh thin and bulging out mouths all over the crevices of its body.

Weiss could sense two souls within that one animated figure. Should Weiss remain and be at the sight of the figure and peacefully negotiate with it? Or hide and deal an instant blow instead? The bat curled its wings around itself and stuck to the wall, its head splitting into a wide open maw down along the length of its torso. Energy hummed within the bat as Weiss met the figure passing by the bat after going around the corner.

Weiss watched impassively with her hands clasped together to her waist. The figure did not slow down and hastened towards Weiss with rotten mouths appearing from its body and hands extended outwards. The figure's movement was too precise to not be intelligent of mind. Weiss guessed right as the figure's legged head stomped right before her feet and leant towards her with its body and mouths towering over her. Weiss quirked a brow as the figure did nothing but tower over her.

"Kekeke!" A cackling gurgled voice muffled from the inside of the figure's mound was heard.

The figure's hands dug into its own mound, piercing into the flesh as sounds of sloshing wet noise preceded. Weiss heard a moan, crack, and snap as the hands stretched outwards from its mound to reveal another extension. The extension was a pale green woman, grabbed by the head and stretched out from her own body embedded to the mound. The woman's entire figure was stretched by the hands in the most grotesque ways.

Neck extended to its furthest and bloated, a shoulder flexing with the mound, a breast hanging and sagging lower to the middle of its hips, and the eyes at the navel. The woman was covered in some kind oozing liquid, smelling of rot and acid.

"What stands before me? A dead, or a doll?" The figure, or supposedly the woman asked with its shuddering body.

"Unimportant," Weiss answered, "I am here before you to ask of the fetish you possess." She said.

"Raaahh!" Another voiced roared as the figure's hands quickly dug into the mound to pull another extension.

The mound wildly thrashed as the hands pulled out the other speaker. A man this time with his arse sticking out next to the woman's breast. The man's head was beneath the buttocks, a leg next to him and wiggling with each stretch of his floppy elbow sticking out of the woman's stomach. One side of the buttocks was inflated and pulsing.

"You are beneath us! Submit and enjoy the pleasures my mistress will give," The man said, head twisting with his words and the inflated buttock shaking.

"What is this pleasure?" Weiss asked curiously, licking her lips to fake her interest and earning an amused laugh from the figure.

"Necrophilia. With my knowledge and my horny bastard, we will receive pleasure and power!" The woman said, cackling with its entire body shuddering in delight.

Weiss coolly stepped back to avoid the slime splattering off from the figure's shaking delight. Necromancy, Weiss thought. The crazed husband and wife had dynamically changed from humans to a complete lusty savage abomination. Their heinous deeds had provoked restless spirits in their pursuit of power and satiating their lust at the same time. Sadly, their power only amounted to quantity over quality. Weiss learned from her encounters of necromancers that it was better to tame a long ago dead body untouched and undesired of spirit to fully control an unanimated dead to their own will and purpose.

In the case of the figure before Weiss, the dead bodies clumped and compressed together in that wretched form were recent. Therefore, the restless spirits yearning to be free from their unfortunate fate with their dignities soiled and their will went against were brutally assaulted. They were a waste of a proper, noble evil.

"D-" In a flash, the dishonourable figure was enveloped in a thick ray of blazing light.

It came from the bat that was stuck to the wall, wings twirled and unfurled like a wide open maw. The bat turned into a mouth directed its beam at the figure from behind. The blazing heat of energy unfortunately did nothing to the figure, as it turned and ripped off the inflated buttock from the man and threw it at the mouth stuck to the wall. Putrid ooze and sticky sexual fluids wrapped into one exploded onto the mouth. The mouth melted and dripped down along the wall. The woman's head twisted over the flesh of mound to stare at the noble vampire, cackling madly.

The bloated neck stretched towards the head, enlarging the already stretched out dead flesh and spewing toxic, sticky ooze of white. Weiss flicked her hand up and across in front of her, instantly launching a wave of ice rushing towards the figure. The toxic ooze splashed onto the frozen ice and smashed into the figure. The figure stumbled back and fell to the ground.

Suddenly, as it crumpled to the floor, the entire flesh was ripped apart. Out came spawns of disfigured corpses crawling towards Weiss. The main two were gurgling a hideous, gross sound as they moaned and groaned in ecstasy. The one hand wielding the enchanted riding crop smacked at their joined section, bloating that very spot.

"Run, run princess! Our children are coming! Mmmhhh!" The man moaned aloud in ecstasy, his buttocks twisting and forming together with the groaning woman's neck, bloating bigger.

Weiss shook her head of their meaningless persistence. Pointing a finger up to the ceiling, Weiss blasted a surge of energy punching wide open holes along the way. The sky was above her.

"Kekeke! Calling to the heavens? There is no god," The woman howled as her sagging, long breast stretched into a flesh of an arm.

Weiss grinned, "I must say, you truly are not worthy amongst proper evils," She commented, frowning as she clenched her raised hand into a fist.

A piercing wheezing sound came from the sky. A rush of cyan light cascaded onto Weiss, blinding the hallways as the corpses rushed at Weiss. Like a storm of chariots literally, the roof broke open wider and crumbled as a stampede of fully ice-cladded armoured knights riding on the backs of a hedgehog rolled across the hallways with a hail of ice behind them.

The building shook from the unnecessarily overwhelming force raining down into the building, and Dust reacting violently to the nature of elements being manipulated. Weiss gracefully twirled on the spot, her hand going low to her knees and up to her waist in a bow, as ice gathered and coated her form.

"You're insaneeeeeeeeee!" The two shrieked as the summoned familiars rushed past them and froze them in ice-burning cold along with the rest of the corpses.

The Dust in the air began to implode across the building and reaching outside, causing a Dust disaster. Silence rang in the air, as the surge of overwhelming disturbed energy fell into a chain reaction. A gust of a piercing sound tore across the abandoned territory and then, a bright orb of light from inside the building rose and expanded. Stretching out in complete blinding silence until it was as big as a mountain.

At last, the shattering, audible sound of doom echoed across the territory. A bright light expanding into the sky, like a growing mushroom filled with tendrils of eruptive energy. Weiss was inside the growing destruction, smiling.

* * *

Back at Weiss' castle, Yang stirred awake to the crackling sound of burning wood. Sweat poured and matted Yang's skin. A fiery sensation boiled inside of Yang's body. Yang's throat went dry as the flames quietly charred wood. Fingers twitching as Yang's lilac eyes glazed over the waving fires underneath a flask. The smoke wafted in the air and while distant, it ignited Yang's adrenaline and turned her lilac eyes red.

Blake's keen amber eyes turned to look at Yang, staring at the flask on the table. Yang's presence was getting hostile as she stared at the boiling flask. Was Yang allergic to the potion Blake was making? Blake decided to douse the dark purple flame with a twist to the knob.

But as Blake's hand reached to turn the knob, the flames erupt in a vicious roar and imploded the flask. Blake jumped back with a startled yelp and saved herself of chemical burns as liquid splattered onto the table. Roused by the yelp, Yang blinked her eyes and looked at Blake. Quickly putting two things together – the boiling liquid on the table and the Faunus jumping back with the chair flipped back to the floor, Yang immediately got up.

"Shit! Are y- Gah!" Yang turned to stand up from the altar, but the missing arm had her thrown off the balance of her weight and slipped to the floor.

Yang face-planted to the floor with a grunt, groaning as a spiral of dizziness flushed into her head. Blake huffed as she walked towards Yang. Kneeling down beside the fallen woman, Blake helped Yang to lie on the side of the altar upright.

"Are _you_ alright?" Blake asked, placing a hand on Yang's shoulder as she examined the state of Yang's injuries.

Yang habitually raised her right hand to rub her face, but the phantom feeling and airy wave of her bandaged limb startled her. Yang's breathing hitched and stared wide-eyed at her right arm. Staring intensely as Yang did not realise how fast she was breathing, wishing it was a dream as dread put a heavy weight on her. Blake's brows furrowed and saw signs of distress that would drown the poor blonde woman.

"Hey," Blake called, putting a gentle pressure on Yang's shoulder.

Yang's breathing rose rapidly, and Blake grew concerned that she would hyperventilate.

"Hey! Hey!" Blake called firmly, shaking Yang's shoulder and getting a panicked attention.

"Breathe. Just breathe," Blake calmly said, slowly and gently taking Yang's hand that was limp and null.

Blake gently squeezed Yang's hand, staring into lilac-eyes as she motioned a slow, deep inhale, and slow exhale. Yang did not follow in synch with Blake until the warmth flooding from her hand and shoulder brought her into a daze of just looking at Blake's breathing. Yang followed in rhythm with Blake's breathing, eventually calming down her heart, but not the fractured mind.

After a while, Yang squeezed Blake's hand, nodding stiffly to assure the kind woman. Blake gave a small smile and slowly released Yang's hand and shoulder.

"I-… I need so-some-… some time," Yang managed to say, lowering her left hand to the floor and the back of her head resting at the altar.

Blake nodded, "I'll be right back," She said, standing up and not lingering around for Yang's sake.

Yang needed it anyway, and she barely acknowledged the kind woman leaving her. Ruby was safe at least, but only from Blake's word. Would Ruby wake up just to be absolutely sure that Ruby was alive? The waiting did not comfort Yang, and she dared not to look at Ruby's lying body on the altar. Something gripped at Yang's heart, the feeling of dread and loss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

A deafening silence in a library was as welcoming as to reading a book or tome in peace. It was eerily chilling considering that it was mainly Blake in the library and no one else, excluding the cats.

Currently, a presence that Blake would rather ignore has become unbearable for her to keep interested in reading. Closing the book softly, she turned her head and eyes at Yang who was slouched on a chair next to Ruby. While Yang looked like she was staring at Ruby's face, she was in a daze lost in her thoughts. Whether it was the arm or something else, Blake obviously did not know but has found Yang's behaviour obnoxious.

"It has gone cold," Blake said, watching Yang turn to look at the tea placed on the cart next to some food.

Yang blinked her eyes and then looked at Blake, "Sorry. I'm being rude," She gave a brief small smile and reached for the cup with her limp arm.

Yang froze, the loss of her arm reminding her like a shattered glass. Fresh still, Yang's brain urged a missing unrecovered arm to work where it was missing. A grotesque feeling of emptiness and hollowness clamouring in her shoulder of the dismembered arm. Heart rising and beating rapidly as Yang's breathing took a sharp inhale and exhale, gritting her teeth and locking her jaws. A rising fury, a rage that boiled from inside and her blood accelerating as her body shook. A feeling that Yang desperately wanted to suppress.

Blake had been watching, subtly moving her Gambol Shroud closer to her from the ceiling to the floor, shifting along by the curtain's ethereal shadows of ribbons. Wary of Yang since Ruby's bizarre phenomenon that occurred before Yang was awake. With that in mind, Blake decided to speak out on it.

"The girl…" Blake began, drawing Yang's eyes towards her despite the stiffening rage expressed in those lilac eyes.

"Why were there birds flying around her spirit?" Blake asked, and Yang responded with shock and a gasp.

"Did you shoo them away? Is her ghost back in her body? Is she beating? Is her heart beating?" Yang asked all at once, going into Blake's personal space and face with a hand clutching on the armrest.

Blake leant back as her hands pushed Yang's shoulders while looking at Yang's worried eyes, "I didn't get all that," She said.

Yang groaned and lowered her head with her eyes closed. Calming down and leaning back up upright unsteadily. The motion itself was fighting Yang's peace with the loss of her arm and balancing herself to the change of body mass. Yang prioritised her sister over herself. Something that made Yang feel worthy. A bright smile, a sweet tearful laugh, a cute pout of Ruby's face was what made Yang feel worthy.

Soon, Yang relaxed as she exhaled, shoulders sagging and fist unclenching into an open palm. Blake leant back on her seat and clasped her hands on her lap. It was grave from the way Yang was composing herself to want to know what had happened to Ruby. Blake got a good look at Yang's stature and appearance in the meantime.

Yang appeared to be a young adult of twenty. A beautiful woman with long blonde hair down to the hips with a lighter colour to its tips, and messy and loose with a few locks sticking out. Although it appeared unkempt, Blake could tell that Yang cherished the locks of yellow hair as it bounced a subtle, soft manner. Blake raised a hand and swept the side of her hair to the back of her ear, rubbing a lock of hair between her thumb and index finger at the thought of her own long, wavy black hair down to the hips. Blake lowered her hand to her lap and continued.

Blake remembered Yang's lilac eyes, bold and enigmatic in such a way alongside the pale complexion. Yang's nose was a bit like Ruby's nose, but a bit sharper and wider. Smooth oval cheeks that gave Yang a rather sunny draw to her face. Full lips with a slight pull up at the ends, and puffy on the upper lip.

"Okay," Yang began, opening her eyes and returning Blake's eyes to hers.

Blake waved a hand over to the seat next to Ruby. Yang sighed and turned the chair to sit in front of Blake. There were trembles in Yang's motions, but it has lessened albeit lingering still. Yang fell into the seat and shrugged her shoulders, gritting her teeth at the loss arm to which she dominantly used. With a trembling only hand, Yang raised them and rest them on her face first, huffing. Then, Yang brought the hand up to brush her bangs and hair to comfort herself.

"Okay," Yang repeated and was thankful for Blake's patience, she assumed.

Nevertheless, Yang asked steadily this time, "Is my sister, Ruby, alive? Heartbeat and warmth all of that?" The concern was true in her eyes and voice.

Blake answered and eased the troubled woman, "Yes. I've checked her after that abnormality and before you woke up."

Yang gratefully smiled, "Thank you," She leant back on the seat put her clenched fist on her lap.

The relief on Yang's face was like water dousing a fire. And Blake learned they were truly sisters, sceptical at first. Considering that there was a trend of Weiss' escapades with women and sisters.

"Birds," Yang said and grimaced, drawing an inquisitive expression from Blake.

"They're uh…" Yang hissed through her teeth and tapped her fist on her thigh, hesitant to tell or difficult to convey to Blake.

Blake rolled her eyes and offered, "Don't hold back, please. I want to help where I can available."

Yang pursed her lips, "Not of this kind. For us," She said grimly.

Blake furrowed her brows, "You're affected too?" She questioned.

Yang scoffed, "It's not a disease or curse," She stated with her lips stretched to the side.

"But it is contained in us sexy girls," Yang winked as Blake's lips pursed in a line, glaring at her.

Yang chuckled, "Right, right. Serious time," She said and took the cup of tea to her hand, and warmed it up with her Semblance.

Blake watched in intrigue to see steam rise from the cup, thinking that Yang had a form of fire element as a Semblance. Yang caught Blake's observation of her using her Semblance, thinking that she might go volatile like before. Yang continued and warmed the tea enough to stop and take a sip. It tasted bitter and yet soothing as the liquid went down Yang's throat.

As Yang put the tea back onto its saucer, "Sorry about blowing up before," She apologised.

Blake waved it off, "The fire didn't spread too far, although there were some damages that I'll have to make amends with," She said.

Yang grimaced, "Ah… Right," She said, scratching her cheek and then wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Okay. So we're sisters with a… 'condition'," Yang began, raising two fingers up.

"Different 'conditions' in either of us," Yang added.

"The 'birds' you saw flying around my sister's soul are erm…" Yang hummed as she searched for words to describe the matter at hand.

"Shedding pieces of her to…" Yang hissed between her teeth as she scratched the side of her head.

Blake amusedly grinned and asked, "How about you tell me what you both are instead?" She offered, earning a relieved and sheepish chuckle from Yang.

"Yeah. That's easier," Yang mumbled, "We're hybrids," She answered, and Blake nodded at her to continue on.

Yang began by telling Blake that both Yang and her sister were formally humans accidentally possessing the significant potential of Aura. Which it did not sound as special when Hunters and Huntresses went through discipline and training to cultivate their Aura and later their Semblance. However, Ruby and Yang had an encounter that caused a spike in the levels of their Aura and Semblance during their teens. And then suffering from their unstable Aura and Semblance that overwhelmed or overflowed their human body.

Although Ruby and Yang were in the disciplines and training of Hunters in their teens, the accident rendered them crippled internally of spirit and body. Ruby and Yang somehow managed to create a reaction from ancient fossils they were standing next to whilst studying them. Caught unaware and that it was unknown to have happened, Ruby and Yang were in comatose as well as going into a meltdown, making them a volatile hazard.

Their human body could not contain the abnormal amount of the ancient fossil's cells fused into their bodies. These ancient fossil cells that had been in their body started to eat away inside them as their Auras rose to the highest peak the human body could not maintain. Thus, it was supposed that the vessels aka the human body, was not enough for their Auras to expand as the ancient fossil cells took root in their body and violently reject the human cells at the same time.

So, becoming a hybrid with the help of alchemists through injections and forcing a growth of alternate cells that of less human cells combined with Dust cells belonging to rare or legendary animals. Yang's cells were an infusion of dragons from various sub-species of animals and creatures. It was astonishing as it was terrifying as the ancient fossil cells instantaneously attributed to a dragon's cells violently, rupturing inside Yang and then rejecting the alternate cells. But, it was only for a moment that the alternate cells were taken into the ancient cells that started signs of success when Yang's Aura was stabilised momentarily.

In a risky attempt, Yang was injected simultaneously with various sub-species of dragon cells into her body. The ancient cells once again, attributed quickly to the new cells, causing immense pain and torture to Yang. A vivid memory of hours and hours of pain and torment that Yang knew would happen again and again, more and more as forever as she lived. Despite that, Yang was alive with a stable Aura and a condition as a hybrid.

Yang did not explain her condition and moved on to Ruby. Blake did not mind and kept in mind to ask Yang about the condition after. Ruby was unfortunate. While Yang's cells were actively moving in the body, Ruby's cells were frozen. The ancient fossil's cells fused inside of Ruby's body had clamped onto the human cells, putting them in stasis. That was not all.

When following the same procedure as Yang, extracting Ruby's human cells to be fused with alternate cells. The procedure turned out disastrous as the extracted cells ruptured with violent energy, causing a temporal rift in between worlds – Material and Spirit. Those doing the procedure had died with their bodies dissolving and their spirits caught inside that rift. Fortunately, as the rift closed, the spirits were released harmlessly.

In the aftermath, the alchemists had looked over Ruby's cells to find them surging with a strange energy from the spirits caught in the rift, and transforming the stasis cells alternatively. The alchemists realised that this was far out of their experience and knowledge. Hence, seeking another profession of this case were shamans. Shamans hailed from a lot of areas and civilisations but were very little in numbers. Spirits and spiritual knowledge were their expertise, or otherwise wisdom in their term.

A hybrid was still necessary for Ruby to survive, and it would not be long before the entire human cells were frozen by the ancient fossil's cells, causing a possible catastrophe to the entire world. A quick solution to prevent that was death. One that did not garner a lot of hope and sparked outrage from the alchemists and Yang than the people. Outnumbered and silenced, Yang had to bring Ruby alone to find the shamans while the alchemists found ways to fake Ruby's death.

Blake was about to ask about their previous names, but a shake of Yang's head and a simple answer was provided. Nobody knew their names but as girl A and B, Yang joked with a small smile. Blake nodded and refilled their cups.

There was little time for Yang to rest as she carried Ruby to the shamans. Yang, Ruby, and the world was at stake. Then, blessed fortune favoured the young girl and hybrid. The shamans found them, by the riverbed where nature was at one with the spirits, and the storm raging silently afar but never there. Blake's eyes widened as she Yang spoke the land of taboo – Kasyrwihodi (Ka-ser-whe-ho-dy).

Kasyrwihodi was filled with forbidden mysteries rivalling the land which myths slept. Shamans went on pilgrimage there to fulfil their spiritual journey. Yet, there were those that forbid the journey itself, for it brought misguidance. And there were those that warned and spoke of heading there with only spirit at breath, and to bring no shame or harm unto and onto oneself or others upon the end of the pilgrimage.

Anyway, Yang was there and the shamans have prepared a ritual for Ruby. Yang was hesitant and exhausted. Looking into the eyes that would save Ruby's life however, Yang was felt a mysterious otherworldly assurance. A kind of feeling that filled a mysterious energy to her heart, washing away the anxiety. The shamans did not take Ruby off of Yang and guided her with the ritual. Yang must stay with Ruby no matter the circumstances that occurred as the ritual proceeded.

"I stayed by her side through storms, hurricanes, sandstorms, and all the thing Mother Nature dished out at me," Yang leant back and smirked at the memory; fighting and struggling from the impossible.

Blake looked at Ruby, "She too?" She questioned.

Yang looked at Ruby and smiled, "Somewhere," She answered, earning a nod from Blake.

"I need to check on her and you. Do you mind?" Blake asked, getting a nod from Yang.

"So, what happened to Ruby to become a hybrid?" Blake inquired, standing up and going over to Ruby alongside Yang who get up with her.

"After all that chaos, the energy residing inside of Ruby provided the means of alternate cells. Whatever world catastrophe inside was gone and out of my sister," Yang answered, standing next to the altar as she watched Blake tended to Ruby with care.

Blake hummed, thinking as she did her work on Ruby. There was something else that had to be brought out. Waiting that thought first as Blake finished with Ruby's inspection, alive and warm. Blake turned to Yang, who was squeezing Ruby's arm out of comfort for Ruby or Yang maybe.

"Tell me about your conditions," Blake said, looking at Yang and waiting.

Yang exhaled and turned to Blake, "We will be out of your hair. Our conditions can't be managed," She said as her lilac eyes bore into Blake's amber eyes.

Blake's ear flicked at the sudden cutting tone, "You burned my library." She stated, avoiding to state Ruby was involved.

"I want to be prepared to help you and your sister to save my library," Blake said, crossing her arms and staring back at Yang.

Yang clenched her fist, and then she smirked, "Booking us as library aids?" She said.

Blake just stared at Yang. After a while, Yang unclenched her fist and rolled her eyes. Blake internally grinned as she tilted her head to a chair and examined Yang's wound.

Yang muttered lowly, "It was a good pun," She frowned, wincing as Blake put ointment at the back of her head.

Blake amusedly smiled, "My companion brought you here and I healed you both," She said.

"Ah," Yang grimaced and replied as a cool sensation wash over the bruise.

"She's a vampire," Blake said.

Yang blinked her eyes and let out an, "O-oh," She stammered, knowing where this was going.

"If it's blood, I can do it," Yang said.

Blake shook her head, "That's for her to decide," She went to Yang's side and inspected the bandaged arm to find it did not need any tending.

"Your hybrid conditions?" Blake asked again, meeting lilac eyes with hers.

Yang sighed, "Persistent," She said frowned at Blake.

Blake amusedly smiled, "It comes with the vocation," She sassed.

Yang's mouth gaped for a moment and then chuckled as she rubbed her knuckle at the corner of her eye.

Yang dropped her hand and looked to Blake, "Ruby's condition is consistency or something. Her necessity to accumulate an amount of energy during a lapse with her soul and body. It's the thing you saw, the 'birds' and 'petals' thing," She told Blake.

"Is she in danger during that moment?" Blake inquired.

"Yea. You got to wave off the energy when that happens. Anything to disrupt it. Just don't be too late before all of it submerged into her body," Yang answered, her eyes bearing genuine worry and warning.

"I thought you said it's gone from her?" Blake remarked, tilting her head with a frown.

Yang nodded, "It's gone alright. She'll be bloated with a lot of power. And that's a lot of attention to dangers at herself," She said, thankful that Blake got the implication returning with a hum.

"As for me, it's straightforward," Yang said and sighed, her eyes dimming and withdrawn.

"Seen a reptile shed their scales?" Yang asked, stepping back as she clenched her fist, feeling a hot burn grating her skin.

Blake's eyes widened, "Will you be alright?" She said.

Yang smiled and drew a grateful gaze at Blake, "Thanks. I just need corner where no one can hear or see me. Please," She said.

Blake slowly exhaled as she considered, and then she looked at Yang's eyes to see concern directed at her. Strange. Blake nodded and guided Yang to a favourable corner where she and the cats improvised an area with her ribbons.

"Do you need water? Clothes, towels?" Blake asked, turning to see Yang's stiff, shuddering breath.

Yang shook her head, "Just keep me quiet. It's a rule in a library, right?" She humoured, forcing a small smile as her neck started to itch and burn.

Blake pursed her lips and looked back at what the cats have made – a small hovel made from her ribbons.

"That will work," Yang strained to say, walking towards the oval entrance.

"Time to let go all of the pain," Yang uttered.

Blake watched Yang's back as she entered the darkness, catching a glimpse of red flesh peeling off at the nape of Yang's neck. Blake swallowed as she folded her arms, shivering at the thought of the immense pain as she heard a soft, suppressed, pained hiss out of Yang's lips.

"I'll keep watch of your sister," Blake said to Yang's back.

Yang continued inside and stopped at the centre, not turning back as she lowered to the floor in a foetal position. Blake closed the entrance and made sure that the small hovel tent of ribbons was sealed precisely to block sound and sight. After that, Blake wondered what did Yang's condition do? The base of it was shedding a human flesh rather than scales. And how would Yang feel during that occurrence? What about what Yang muttered?

Truly, fate has brought Blake an abnormal meeting of the duo. For now, Blake has to think of what to say to Weiss about the duo. It was unlikely that Blake was able to prevent Weiss' thirst but maybe indulge some curiosity. Yes, Blake could do that and sat back on the loveseat by the altar to construct her sentences to Weiss. Claws shall be raised, and Blake hoped that Weiss returned in a pleasant mood.

* * *

 **FoxyFoxation, THB4:- Thank you both. I hope I'll keep up with the enigma on the future of the story ahead. ;)**

 **GrnDrgnzrd:- Thank you. It's difficult to be attached to Legacy of Kain, let alone people know of it. The franchise story-telling was a lot of something that just wowed me.**

 **Ryulord1111:- Haha. My English is not my strongest and primary. I try to stick out from the formal wordings to give the story-telling a bit of flair my own way. And I have made mistakes from the context itself. I hope I can balance it without going excessive to do so. :S**

 **Author's afterword:- Just a short announcement. I have done some editing to the previous chapters and are uploaded after posting this chapter, which would probably about 30 minutes based on Ffnet's notification. I have not changed anything of the plot, other than the spelling mistakes, grammars and sentence structures to the best of my abilities. I sincerely apologise for my incompetence and the disappointment of errors. I hope it's better than previously. Thank you.**

 **That aside, this chapter felt really filler and I had been hounding at myself whether or not I wanted this. It's a lot of information on two characters, and the pace of it was slower than I hoped. And I was inspired by the story-telling from Legacy of Kain with its own aesthetics. That did a lot better at moving the story than this I'm sure. Because that franchise had a very long narration and numerous cinematic that to me, clashed on the platform of its medium as a video game. As this is reading, the medium is obvious and different to how a video game interacts with people.**

 **I hope you enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

After the detour and at the peak of dawn, Weiss had flown into the land where the Queen of Hell and the beloved witch legendary hid. Beneath a well of all things and a perfect sort of getaway for the spies and agents of Cinder. The well was located in a wide open meadow of dead plantations and air. Further from here was once a town that had been massacred long ago by Cinder and Glynda.

That town was now occupied by the Black Market Guilds thanks to Cinder. Of course, the guilds have to pay tribute to Cinder with Dust instead of lien. The Dust they had gotten from came from one area that Weiss had taken a detour, and some other areas stolen for profit. They kept a low-profile and operate as a small hub for information and transaction. The Dust was kept elsewhere.

In any case, Weiss was coming closer to the only well in the meadow and dove into the depth. Darkness overwhelmed as Weiss descended and the breeze of air trailing behind her immediately fell silent. An immediate shift to the gravity as Weiss plummeted through a mass of fog. The thick dark grey air covered Weiss' sight, entering into her nose to choke her up.

What of the agents and spies then? Well, if they truly value their lives; then keep firmly and safely a 'Grimm's navel muck'. An item from the navel of a Grimm that was dying and used to tie around their nose. The smell was intensely putrid and foul, but not suffocating.

Without needing that item, there was still another danger beneath the fog. After the fog, Weiss was sent hurling and spiralling faster down to the sea of murky liquid of colourless, tasteless waste and blood. It looked intimidating and nightmarish as bones and organs float on the surface, and spectres of haunting spirits swim in it. Those spirits reached out for the fallen out from the fog. It was said that falling into it would tear out the soul of those still attached to the living.

As soon as Weiss' feet touched the sea, a forceful pull plunged her down so suddenly. The sudden plunged would have killed a breathing being, forcing them to take a breath of air between the gap of the fog and sea if they had not. Then there was dwelling in the sea itself, where one's eyes conjured the visage of Hell. These images distort the mind of grounded logic, making it difficult to grasp the capacity of what was being seen. It affected their sense of reality and grasping the solidity of their world, making them forget to ever breathe as if they were in trance to be kept alive and tortured with madness.

Even for Weiss, this was the moment where somebody's life was flashing before their eyes. Fighting, suppressing, or even resisting what went on in the sea prolonged this torture. To oppress it however, strengthens the madness already ensued and shortened the stay in it. Dangerous and suicidal, and yet harmless with a small side-effect of 'displacement' of the inner-self.

Weiss placed her thoughts further into insanity alongside the spiral of madness accompanied by the visage of Hell. In doing so caused the illusion to distort into a nightmarish gibberish thing that could not be made sense. Followed by the return of gravity dragging her elsewhere and out of the sea quicker. The alternative to staying and at a slower rate of traversing through the sea was valid but traumatising. No matter how resilient of mind and spirit they could be, the prolonged lingering dulled and dented the inner-self. Recovering from it would take a lot of measures over time, not longer than five months.

Dragged out of the sea, Weiss surfaced onto the world of Hell. Standing upon the volcanic pale brown soil of Hell, Weiss looked around her vicinity and frowned as she was put in a vulgar area. Pits of Denial, a noisy depressing sector of blue Hell. Burrowed earth and pillars speared down to the floors of molten spikes, as husked souls making gibberish noises of denial, clawed and climbed up along the pillars.

The souls judged and sentenced here were in obsessive denial prior to their lifetime in the living. These spirits possessed surmount of rejection or dejection of the flaws in themselves and put harm unto another will in their state of hysteria or paranoia of false superiority. Unrest became a welded part of their life and led them to where they were and are now. The sense of vulnerability, weakness, and sincerity to one's inferior flaws and strength to accept them will make them stronger and better. At least Weiss thought it was if those souls sought absolution.

"I humble thee my service, O' Vampire Lord," A dark and shallow voice spoke to Weiss at her back.

Weiss turned around with a stiff expression on her face. The short entity nodded its head as Weiss saw the ferryman of Hell. Enshrouded in a complete black form, standing on one foot of its talon, and a Grimm's mask at the centre of its torso with terrifying tentacles wiggling out beneath the mask outwards. Beneath the mask was a stretch of flesh, and behind the eyes of the mask were hollowed in flesh sheltering eggs.

"There is no vacancy within your carriage," Weiss stated, her scowl forming on her face as she glared at the ferryman.

The ferryman twirled a tentacle inwards and into the opening of the mask's eye, digging out an egg downwards along the flesh. A bulge could be seen protruding and stretching the wall of flesh beneath the mask. With a wriggle of the tentacle, it forcefully pushed the egg out and tore through the flesh, and smashed the egg to the ground. The egg shattered and spilt a pool of organs and blood. The puddle flooded outwards until its organs were splayed out in a circle, leaving a space for a foot to step in.

The ferryman offered a chilling option, "This child shall be your carrier."

The ferryman departed immediately with a twirl of its tentacle to the ground, springing upwards and wiggling along the air. Weiss turned her eyes from the ferryman to the pool of blood below and in front of her. The 'child' awaited for Weiss' choice with its pulsating organs wriggling on the ground.

Weiss raised her foot and stomped on the spleen in the pool of blood. The pool rose and suddenly stretched out with Weiss being carried at the pinnacle of the tip. The blood stretched and stretched so far that the organs too were getting ripped apart. That was exactly what it did and ripped apart finally at the limits of its elasticity. A loud crunch and snap could be heard, catapulting Weiss into the pit of Denial with the stomped spleen hanging around Weiss' neck like a noose.

Being sent catapulting and spiralling down again towards molten spikes down the Pits of Denial, the disfigured spleen hanging around Weiss's neck snapped loose. Suddenly, the gravity halted Weiss right before the tip of a molten spike with the spleen in front of her face. Weiss' vision immediately shifted to a whole different sector of Hell as the spleen slowly tore apart. Like sands bristling round Weiss' eyes; a foggy storm slowly quieting down.

Now Weiss was on the balcony of Cinder's and Glynda's jade spire. A magnificent sight and décor in Hell's realm that held the proofs and privileges of power. Banners from different heralds and organisation were hung up on spears with a dead body stuck at the tip around the outer walls. They were proofs of those who have challenged the Queen of Hell and honoured their defeat by servitude to Cinder. Cinder has had that power in Hell and Remnant from special selects of groups to supplement Hell's necessities for centuries.

A loud moan suddenly began and Weiss instantly recognised that voice belonging to Cinder. The scent of aroused pheromones and heated voices permeate in Weiss' vicinity. Glynda Goodwitch was mixed with Cinder. Weiss sighed and stepped through the beaded curtain behind her.

"Ladies," Weiss started, her eyes taking in the sight of a moaning Cinder straddled on a wooden horse with a triangular wooden body and ribbed beam on top, and a blonde woman humping behind her.

"Weiss~!" Cinder moaned as she arched her body forward, pressing her breasts to the back of the wooden horse's neck.

A sound slap to the side of Cinder's bottom caused her to shudder as she moaned aloud, climaxing. Glynda straddled on the horse and behind Cinder, giggled as she raised her hand from the side of the rear along the sides of Cinders ribs, palming the side of the breast.

"Hello Weiss," Glynda greeted with a proud grin and her eyes on Cinder.

With a buck of Glynda's hips, a soundly slap of skin meeting skin and eliciting a breathless gasp out of Cinder. Weiss saw the straps of a leather band around Glynda's hip and a penetrative toy between the legs thrust into Cinder's wet and sloppy snatch. Glynda grinned evilly as she pleasured Cinder and was pleasured by grinding her exposed core along the ribbed beam.

"My love, Weiss is here for you," Glynda said, moving her hand from Cinder's breast to grasp Cinder's hair and tug them to the side, turning Cinder's face at Weiss.

"Mmm~, what are you here for?" Cinder asked, her eyes glowing in delight as Glynda pounded into her snatch as her abused bud brushing along the ribbed beam.

Weiss put a hand into her tattered jacket's pocket to pull out the enchanted riding crop, Gechmepreg. As Weiss showed them the item, Glynda looked at the object in Weiss' hand with interest. The mated snakes' souls have left the crop and left a solid mark of Dust residues in it.

Having tested it once, much to Weiss' disgust of what it could do before, the riding crop has lost its name and spell. It now cast a spell of sensitivity, which varies a lot of uses. Weiss was about to explain the offering to them, but Glynda flicked a hand at the crop and pulled it out of her hand to float towards Glynda's way.

Weiss resisted the urge to roll her eyes and said, "A present from me."

Cinder's brows furrowed as she stared at the riding crop reaching into Glynda's hand. Once the riding crop rested onto Glynda's hand, her face took a stern change. Glynda could feel her Semblance channel into the riding crop, allowing her enhanced focus – a focus tool. Bristling with renewed power, Glynda's stern green eyes slowly turned to Cinder's anticipating amber-eyes.

Glynda's precise and slow wicked teasing down the span of Cinder's back with the tip of the riding crop brushing along, Cinder's eyes rolled up into her head as she violently convulsed and climaxed speechlessly and breathlessly. Wondrous throes of sensual touches erupted inside of Cinder' body, raising the sensitive points of her erogenous zones as if Glynda had touched her entire body in one sweep. Telekinesis has become a lot better for Glynda with the crop she held amplifying her sensitivity to accurately determine her and the things around to interact.

Glynda smiled and looked at Weiss, "She's all yours," She said with a final pat to Cinder's rump.

Cinder twitched and moaned, a blissful euphoria on her face as she slumped onto the wooden horse's neck after Glynda sweetly pulled the toy out of her over-satiated hole. Glynda giggled and licked her lips as she climbed off the wooden horse. The two satiated women had dripping juices down along their inner thighs, spilling to the floor. The wooden horse was just as drenched by the flood of womanly fluids at the bottom, filling up what seemed to be a fabric with a hex symbol on it. The fabric was awfully drenched as a pool of women's fluids stained the floor.

"E~ urt~… (Be~ curt~…)" Cinder blissfully mumbled incoherently, the blissful sex still fresh and warm.

Weiss went straight to the point, "I want to start a legacy." She said.

Cinder smiled at first, and then went into a fit of giggles and laughter as she convulsed. Weiss rolled her eyes and patiently waited for Cinder. If anything, Cinder was at the moment far out of composure since her engaging fetish activities that had spun for more than two days with her beloved lover. Too elated and satisfied that Cinder could not help the bubbling epiphany inside of her and sedate her with maddening insanity. In summary, loving too much was a flattering experience spiralling with insanity.

Eventually, Cinder the fit came to a stop in less than six minutes. Bright amber eyes stared at Weiss and Cinder lazily beckoned her with an index finger. Weiss came closer to Cinder and stopped beside her. Cinder turned her head to the side, looking up at Weiss' face with a coy smile.

"Carry me, dear," Cinder ordered, her tone carrying a solid weight while light in volume.

Weiss lips curled to the side, but did what Cinder wanted and pulled Cinder up. Cinder sultrily hummed and wrapped her arms around Weiss' neck and hooked her legs around Weiss' hips. Weiss let it be and kept her hands at the small of Cinder's back as she stared at Cinder's amber's eyes. Weiss was familiar with Cinder's behaviour and attempts to indulge something for the Queen.

"You're beautiful, my dear," Cinder cooed with a wisp of her sultry breath over Weiss' lips.

Weiss scoffed, "I won't be staying," She said, ignoring the drench of her pants and shirt from Cinder's overly dripping juices.

Cinder giggled and leant her head onto Weiss' shoulder and whispered, "I won't miss you. Bring me to bed."

Cinder ground her pelvis along Weiss' front, staining her clothes purposely with naughty intent. Weiss huffed with a groan as Cinder laughed on her shoulder. Carrying the Queen of Hell to the other room where Glynda had gone into, Weiss's hand went up from the small of the back to the centre of the spine. At this, Cinder softly smiled and turned her head to lay her cheek on Weiss' shoulder.

"Ever the charming lady," Cinder said aloud, making Weiss amusedly snicker.

Entering in Cinder's and Glynda's private quarters, Weiss saw Glynda by the magic kit set of tables, cabinets, utensils and such items at the front of the bed. Glynda gave a sideway glance and a small grin as they appeared, and then she returned to appraise the riding crop.

Weiss proceeded to the large round bed with a curtain of beautiful beads surrounding it. When Weiss was by the bed and instead of throwing Cinder on the bed, she lay Cinder on the wondrous mattress with ease and tenderness with her knees on the edge of the bed. Cinder sighed as her body met the soft plush of warmth and comfort, releasing her hold on Weiss.

Before Weiss pulled back, Cinder rested a hand on her cheek while the other fell on Cinder's chest. The two women held their gazes, seemingly conveying something which they were not. A moment between them, until a heated slap went across Weiss' cheek. It did not hurt as Cinder flopped on her side at the throw of her hand. Weiss leant back as she put her feet back on the floor, ignoring the fingernail scratches on her cheek.

"Have a good rest, your Majesty," Weiss said and looked at Glynda, "Glynda."

"We will see you at the forum, Weiss," Glynda replied giving a brief look at Weiss.

Weiss turned and left with a calm stride on the way out.

"Weiss!" Cinder shouted, halting Weiss.

"Your pants is hideous," Cinder said.

Weiss grinned and replied, "Formality for the forum, your Majesty."

Then, Weiss was off to leave the spire and went off towards Hell's forum waiting for Cinder and Glynda to come at any time. Weiss' quest for a legacy was unanswered, but it was also unchallenged. It was not that Cinder did not take Weiss seriously, rather that she chose not to for what was she desired from Weiss then. The slap was merely Weiss' refusal to lay in bed with Cinder, and forget the forum. Though, Weiss doubted that Cinder would choose otherwise, as this was too amusing for Cinder to object.

* * *

 **Fate-chan2015, FoxyFoxation, Rapter267:- Much appreciated and thank you. I'm currently using Grammarly and to see if it helps out correcting many errors that I have. I hope it supplements well with my odd sentence structure.**

 **Sakurako Nagasaki:- Thank you, but I will hold doubts on my English language. ;) It does appear that way as there are no other family members that Weiss adored and liked. What happens if she does remember remains curious, I would say. :)**

 **GrnDrgnzrd:- That really lightens my heart and mind. Although it is certain that I should practice and refrain from establishing more fillers. I would sometimes worry that I am not even aware that I have written in a filler chapter simply because I 'believe' that it is mainstream. This made me revise and review my work before posting it, along with the anxiety of being an inconsistency with posting actively. Thank you though.**

 **Disclosure:- I am not sponsored by the following product 'Grammarly'. This tool is from . I am not affiliated or promoting it or from the company.**

 **Author's afterword:- Hello and well tidings. I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and I appreciate your courtesy to read from an inconsistent person like me. I have also edited the previous chapters again. A displeasure. x_x Hence the disclosure because I am using Grammarly to see if there is an improvement. I can without a doubt say it is a really good and functional tool. It has pointed out a lot of mistakes I've made, and also helped me with highlighting words that are confusing in context. Very handy to determine the choice of words and sentences.**

 **Now that I'm done with that, there's not a lot to say about this chapter. I had thought to put Weiss' motivations and objectives in this chapter, but I decided otherwise and chose to show it in a more proper setting with a conflict to clash. I would gamble to think this chapter as a build-up and introduction to Hell and the relationship between Weiss, Cinder and Glynda.**

 **I hope you enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
